1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire provided with an indication portion showing a trademark, a tire model, a figure and the like and a projection portion such as a side protector and the like disposed on an outer surface of a side wall.
2. Background Art
In general, as a first example of this type of pneumatic tire, a tire provided with an indication portion such as a mark and the like formed by molding with a vulcanization mold on an outer surface of a side wall is known. On the surface of this indication portion, an edge section 100 is disposed as shown in FIG. 20, and a step is provided between the edge section 100 and its inner section 101.
Also, as a second example of this type of pneumatic tire, a tire provided with an indication portion such as a mark and the like formed by molding with a vulcanization mold on an outer surface of a side wall is known. On the surface of this indication portion, a plurality of grooves is disposed to be aligned side by side with each other in the width direction.
Moreover, as a third example of this type of pneumatic tire, a tire provided with a plurality of grooves referred to as ridges so as to be aligned side by side with each other in its width direction within a predetermined range in the radial direction of its side wall is known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-067208
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-086106
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-213282